


Unknown Reality

by cwaniak



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: I like it, It's different, It's kind of sad, Louis is a Peter Pan, M/M, Mental Hospital, Mute Zayn, Running Liam, Suicidal Niall, Suicidal Thoughts, but still
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 21:26:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3149078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cwaniak/pseuds/cwaniak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One Direction nie istnieje. Nikt nie poszedł na przesłuchanie, nikt nie próbował. Ale to nie oznacza, że ta piątka chłopaków nigdy się nie spotka. Spotkali się i z jakiś powodów wszyscy próbują zmierzyć się z własnymi problemami, chwytając się odrobiny normalności w szpitalu psychiatrycznym.<br/>Ta historia toczy się wokół Nialla, który został zmuszony przez rodziców do przyjazdu tutaj, po tym jak próbował zabić się po raz siódmy. Spotyka innych chłopców w oddziale: Louisa – który wierzy, że jest Piotrusiem Panem; Zayna – który nigdy nie powiedział słowa; Liama – który uwielbia uciekać oraz Harry’ego – którego depresja wpędza go w stan, w którym obecnie jest Niall.<br/>Czy ta czwórka chłopców wpłynie jakoś na Nialla i sprawi, że poczuje się gorzej czy może odkryje coś więcej, niż tylko to, co znał do tej pory w miejscu, w którym mieszkał przez całe życie, gdzie rzeczywistość jest nieznana?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Unknown Reality](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/92216) by Finn. 



Już po raz siódmy Niall zdecydował, że naprawdę zakończy swoje życie. Po wielu nieudanych próbach, chłopak założył, że potrzebuje zrobić to tak, jak robią to w filmach – niezbyt boleśnie, niezbyt długo, żeby uświadomić sobie, że umierasz, ale wystarczającą ilość czasu, aby czuć to i wspominać jak nieszczęśliwe i jakoś, dziwnym cudem dobre życie miał zanim mógł poczuć wodę zakrywającą jego ciało.

Zastanawiał się, czy umrze pod wpływem wstrząsu czy bardziej trochę się utopi, ale myślał o tym od wczoraj, że jedyną rzeczą, która mu została, było faktycznie zrobienie tego. Nie, dlatego że miało znaczenie, w jaki sposób umrze, ale było to normalnie w jego wieku. Nastolatki, które popadły w depresję próbowały znaleźć jedyną właściwą rzecz w swoim życiu, starając się oddalać od depresji każdego dnia, szukając tego jedynego powodu, który będzie trzymał ich przy życiu, a nie będzie sprawiał, że będą chcieli ciąć nadgarstki albo wieszać się na linie.

Niall próbował wszystkich sposobów. Próbował szukać powodu, dla którego budziłby się każdego dnia i myślałby, że świat będzie lepszy następnego dnia. Ludzie by uwierzyli w to, co mówi albo, chociaż starali się zrozumieć, co do nich mówi nawet, jeśli naprawdę by tego nie rozumieli.

Ale nic z tego nie było wystarczające, by zatrzymać jego myśli samobójcze.

Niall spojrzał ponownie na taflę wody, coś, co robił zawsze, kiedy chciał się zabić – myślał. Myślał jak nędze jest życie, więc może bardziej przekona się, że ta próba będzie tego warta. Myślał o tym jak nic nie zmieni się, kiedy odejdzie. Nie przesadzał w tej części – naprawdę wierzył i był przekonany wystarczająco żeby wiedzieć, że nikt, nikt nawet jego rodzina nie będzie za nim tęsknić, jeśli by go nie było.

Wrzucanie do szatni i bicie tylko dla zabawy było częścią codziennej rutyny dla Nialla, gdy przekraczał próg szkoły, lub nawet wcześniej. Jego koledzy przypominali mu każdego dnia, jak brzydki jest, jak wygląda zbyt niewinnie, co jest niezmiernie irytujące, jak nie pasował do nich, jak głupi jest i jak lepiej byłoby, gdyby był martwy, bo nie ma przyjaciół i nikogo nie obchodzi. Nikogo.

Tylko tyle, że miał kogoś. Miał przyjaciela, który nazywał się ‘Michael’, który był tym, który był z nim zawsze, gdy rzeczy się pieprzyły. Jedyny, który siedział obok niego w kawiarni i jedyny, który pytał się jak mijał mu dzień, mimo tego, że każdy był taki sam. Był najlepszym przyjacielem Nialla. Niestety, wydaje się, że nikt nie chciał Michaela. Ludzie wokół niego ignorowali bardziej, niż ignorowali Nialla.

Nikt nie wierzył Niallowi, że ma przyjaciela, więc postanowił przedstawić go rodzinie. Przygotował wszystko. Zrobił obiad i pozwolił Michaelowi usiąść obok siebie. Tej nocy, kiedy w końcu przedstawił Michaela, oczekując, że jego rodzina będzie wdzięczna, że znalazł przyjaciela, ale oni byli przeciwieństwem tego, co oczekiwał. Jego mama była bardzo zaniepokojona, gdy spojrzała na niego, podobnie jak jego brat i tata.

Niall czuł się wtedy zdezorientowany. Dlaczego powiedzieli ‘przepraszam’ i mówili mu, że byli strasznymi rodzicami? Michael był tam, ale żaden z nich nawet na niego nie patrzył i nie powitał go, dziękując mu za to, że był z Niallem. To doprowadziło do pierwszej próby samobójczej. Skoczył z dachu, ale skończyło się tylko na złamanej prawej ręce.

Kiedy się obudził, dobrze było wiedzieć, że wciąż żyje, pamiętając o tym, że Michael będzie samotny bez niego. Michael wciąż tak były, uśmiechając się do niego, ale jego rodzina nadal go ignorowała. Kiedy zapytał, dlaczego ignorują jego przyjaciela, jego mama powiedziała coś w rodzaju, że powinien dać Michaelowi odejść, nie podając żadnego powodu. Od tego czasu Niall nie rozmawiał już ze swoją mamą.

Jego druga próba była ponownie niewypałem. To było po tym, kiedy jego rodzice zaprowadzili go do psychiatry i zmusili go do udziału w niektórych testach, obiecując mu, że to sprawi, że poczuje się lepiej. Michael był przeciwko temu, ale nie miał wyboru, gdy jego ojciec powiedział, że po tych testach, pozwoli zjeść Michaelowi u nich kolację.

Oczywiście – kłamał.

Niall nigdy więcej nie zobaczył Michaela. Był zły i samotny w tym czasie. Krzyczał w swoim pokoju, pytając gdzie do diabła poszedł Michael i gdzie oni go zabrali, ale nikt mu nie odpowiedział. Nienawidził swojej rodziny od tego czasu i poczuł żal, że nie mógł porządnie pożegnać się ze swoim przyjacielem, co było najgorszym czynem dla Nialla, dlatego postanowił podciąć sobie żyły tępym nożem.

Ale po kilku zadrapaniach i dwóch głębokich cięciach jego ojciec znalazł go w łazience i zabrał go do szpitala.

Wrócił do szkoły z bandażami na nadgarstkach i pomyślał, że może jego koledzy będą czuć jakiś rodzaj żalu i z powodu tego, co stało się z Michaelem, zaprzyjaźnią się z nim. Ale stało się jeszcze gorzej, a ktoś z nich zapytał dlaczego jeszcze żyje. Próbował utopić się w szkolnym basenie, ale jego organizm nie był przyzwyczajony do oddychania, więc jego próba ponownie okazała się klęską.

Koledzy kontynuowali zastraszanie Nialla. Jego rodzice nigdy nie przestali besztać go za to ‘co on próbuje zrobić ze swoim życiem’ i ‘dlaczego to robi’, a potem ponownie wyciągali sprawę Michaela. Płakał przez całą noc i nic nie sprawiło że poczuł się lepiej. Jeśli płacz mógłby kogoś zabić, to założę się, że byłby martwy następnego dnia.

Spróbował jeszcze raz, ale to nie było nawet bliskie śmierci, kiedy próbował się powiesić, ale stchórzył, myśląc, że to będzie bolesne, do tego stopnia, że nie był wstanie wsunąć liny na szyję. Inna próba była wtedy, gdy biegał w poprzek ulicy. Nagle zatrzymywał się, gdy samochód pędził prosto na niego, a na koniec, poszedł do domu.

Nawet po tych wszystkich nieudanych próbach, nic się nie zmieniło. Nikt nie zapytał go, co jest nie w porządku, nikt nie pokazał, że mu zależy czy też chcieliby wiedzieć albo mu pomóc. Wszystko, co robili to ocenianie i myślenie, co zrobił źle, że innych to nie rusza. A Niall miał dość tego świata.

Miał dość rzeczywistości, w której żył. I był pewny jak cholera, że jest gotowy to zrobić.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One Direction nie istnieje. Nikt nie poszedł na przesłuchanie, nikt nie próbował. Ale to nie oznacza, że ta piątka chłopaków nigdy się nie spotka. Spotkali się i z jakiś powodów wszyscy próbują zmierzyć się z własnymi problemami, chwytając się odrobiny normalności w szpitalu psychiatrycznym.  
> Ta historia toczy się wokół Nialla, który został zmuszony przez rodziców do przyjazdu tutaj, po tym jak próbował zabić się po raz siódmy. Spotyka innych chłopców w oddziale: Louisa – który wierzy, że jest Piotrusiem Panem; Zayna – który nigdy nie powiedział słowa; Liama – który uwielbia uciekać oraz Harry’ego – którego depresja wpędza go w stan, w którym obecnie jest Niall.  
> Czy ta czwórka chłopców wpłynie jakoś na Nialla i sprawi, że poczuje się gorzej czy może odkryje coś więcej, niż tylko to, co znał do tej pory w miejscu, w którym mieszkał przez całe życie, gdzie rzeczywistość jest nieznana?

\- Imię?

\- Niall

\- Pełne imię proszę.

\- Och, Niall, Niall James Horan.

\- Jakiś szczególny powód dla którego chciałeś to zrobić?

Niall wpatrywał się przez chwilę w białą ścianę. Wciąż był zszokowany tym co tam się stało, działo się tak szybko, że nie zarejestrował wszystkiego. Jego stopy były na platformie, był gotowy do skoku, kiedy dwójka facetów odciągnęła go od krawędzi mówiąc wiele rzeczy o tym jak cenne jest życie i że śmierć nie jest rozwiązaniem na wszystko. Niallowi nie przeszkadzało słuchanie. Został przewieziony do szpitala, gdzie kilka minut później przybyli jego rodzice, przytulając go i pytając co się stało.

Następną rzeczą, którą wiedział, było to, że jego rodzice płakali, jego ojciec przytulał jego matkę i płakali w milczeniu, a on myślał o tym, co tym razem zrobił, że ich rozczarował.

\- Przepraszam Niall. Muszę wiedzieć dlaczego chciałeś skoczyć z mostu.

Och prawda. Chciał siebie zabić, czy to nie oczywiste? – Chciałem się zabić.

Niall zobaczył jak próbowała zagryźć wargi ze śmiechu. – Znam tą część dzieciaku. Wielu z was chciało to zrobić, ale pytam się dlaczego chciałeś się zabić?

\- Zbyt wiele do opowiedzenia – powiedział Niall, czując wyczerpanie w całym swoim ciele. – Czy mogę iść teraz do domu?

\- Och nie, nie idziesz do domu Niall. Pójdziesz do miejsca, w którym zajmiemy się tobą, żebyś przestał myśleć i robić o tym, co tam robiłeś.

\- Nie rozumiem.

\- Nikt z was nie rozumie kochanie. – Kobieta odgarnęła włosy z czoła. – Ale gdy tam będziesz, zrozumiesz. – Odpowiedź była zbyt ogólnikowa dla Nialla. Wciąż nie miał pojęcia, gdzie się uda i dlaczego jego rodzice płakali i zostawili go nie mówiąc mu niczego. Oni nawet nie czekali na odpowiedź, gdy pytali ‘co się stało?’, jeśli by to zrobili, może Niall trochę zmienił swój stosunek do swojej rodziny.

Został zaprowadzony do innego pokoju, zadane zostały mu te same pytania, a on odpowiedział na nie w ten sam sposób w jaki odpowiedział tej kobiecie. Kiedy skończył, wysoki facet z dziwną, rozwianą fryzurą wszedł do pokoju i powiedział, żeby poszedł za nim.

\- Gdzie idziemy? – zapytał Niall.

\- Do specjalnego miejsca – powiedział facet, uśmiechając się. – Och, tak przy okazji, jestem Nick. Będę dzisiaj i przez najbliższe dni twoim przewodnikiem.

\- Nick? – Mężczyzna skinął głową. – Gdzie jest to specjalne miejsce? I dlaczego zostanę tam przez najbliższe dni?

Nick zatrzymał się przed zielonymi drzwiami. Westchnął, po czym spojrzał na Nialla. – Wyjątkowe miejsce dla wyjątkowych ludzi Niall. Jesteś wyjątkowy, więc trafisz do wyjątkowego miejsca. Brzmi dobrze, prawda? – Nie czekając na odpowiedź, otworzył drzwi, czekając aż Niall wejdzie do środka. Zobaczył schody idące do kolejnych drzwi. Cicho wchodzili do gory, a Niall myślał czy to nie rodzaj żartu, albo był już w niebie lub czymś podobnym.

Czy ta kobieta wcześniej zdecydowała czy pójdzie do nieba czy do piekła? Czy Nick był tym, który prowadził go do wiecznego szczęścia, był Bogiem? Spojrzał na niego i poczuł się rozczarowany, jeśli naprawdę był Nim.

Nick trzymał rękę na klamce. – Zapomniałem odpowiedzieć na twoje wcześniejsze pytanie. Dlaczego zostaniesz tu przez najbliższe dni? To sprawdzi, czy zostaniesz wyjątkowy, czy wrócisz do bycia normalnym. Ale pamiętaj, gdybym był na twoim miejscu, zostałbym tutaj na zawsze – powiedział ostatnią linijkę, niemal ją szepcząc, jakby było to czymś naprawdę ważnym i miało oznaczać tajemnicę.

Sposób w jaki Nick wymówił słowo na zawsze było przyjemne i Niall zapamiętał, że może te specjalnie miejsce było warte wypróbowania.

XXX

Kiedy Nick otworzył drzwi Niall naprawdę myślał, że to jest niebo. Białe ściany były wszędzie, nie było widać okien, albo świata zewnętrznego. Drzwi, krzesła, stoły: wszystko było białe. On prawie uwierzył, że to mogło być naprawdę miejsce płynące szczęściem, gdzie znajdowały się tęcze, anioły latające nad ich głowami, gdy zobaczył szafkę leków, papierów, noszy i kilku rzeczy, sprawiło to, że przypomniał sobie, że wciąż był w szpitalu.

Więc może nie był w niebie- ale wciąż trzymał się tego specjalnego miejsca, które tak podkreślał Nick.

\- Jestem tutaj sam?

\- Dobrze, że pytasz! – Nick nabazgrał coś na czystym papieże i przypiął to do tablicy korkowej. Było pięć kartek na tablicy (włączając w to papier, który przyczepił Nick), a każda z nich posiadała małe zdjęcie i opis, które były zbyt małe, by mógł je przeczytać.

\- Są tutaj cztery osoby, ale teraz jesteś też tutaj i oczywiście, dodasz to do siebie i jesteś piąty. Na szczęście wszyscy z was są chłopakami, więc nie ma się o co martwić. Możesz chodzić nagi po korytarzu i pozwolisz oddychać swojemu przyjacielowi na dole i każdy będzie miał to w dupie – powiedział Nick. Więc, pozwól, że cię oprowadzę, dobrze? – Klasnął w dłonie i Niall podążył za nim z tyłu.

Zatrzymali się przy pierwszej rzeczy, którą zobaczył Niall, biały stół i krzesła na środku pokoju. – To jest główny hol/kawiarnia/miejsce spotkań, które zmienia się w pewnego rodzaju scenę, gdy jest tutaj Louis – zanim mógł zapytać, kto to jest Louis, Nick powiedział – poznasz go później, pojawia się znikąd, w każdym razie.

Więc Niall nie pytał. Kontynuowali spacer i zatrzymali się przed kolejnym pokojem, który o wiele różnił się od tego co było na zewnątrz – krzesła i stół były kolorowe i pomieszczenie było pełne różnego rodzaju dzieł sztuki i rzeźb.

\- To pokój sztuki. Są chwilę, w których dana osoba przychodzi tutaj i uczy cię różne rzeczy o sztuce. Nie możesz, nie uczestniczyć, rozumiesz? – zapytał Nick. Jego głos był trochę surowszy niż wcześniej, więc Niall skinął głową.

\- Tu jest biblioteka, jeśli jesteś za książkami, wtedy pokochasz to, chociaż nie ma tu czasopism z nagimi kobietami, musisz zapłacić, jeśli takie chcesz, wiesz co mam na myśli – parsknął Nick, szturchając Nialla podczas żartu, który próbował powiedzieć.

Poszli na drugą stronę, a Niall zauważył, że cała podłoga była w kształcie litery U. Sala główna jest dolną częścią, a obie strony są tam, gdzie znajdują się pomieszczenia.

\- To są wasze pokoje. Ponieważ jest was tylko piątka, dajemy wam możliwość posiadania własnych pokojów, ale gdy liczba was wzrośnie, co rzadko się dzieje, będziesz miał współlokatora. Ale teraz masz swój własny pokój.

Niall odwrócił się, z powrotem byli w ‘głównym pokoju’, a on nie widział żadnych chłopaków na tym piętrze.

\- Muszą być znowu w pokoju Louisa, zawsze tam są. – Nick poklepał go po ramieniu i wrócił do sali, gdzie znajdowały się pokoje. Otworzył drzwi od pokoju Nialla. Białe ściany wciąż tam były, wciąż bez okien, dwa puste łóżka i mały pokój bez wanny i prysznica.

\- Jak mam się wykąpać? – zapytał Niall.

\- Wiadro i czepek kochanie. Nie możemy ryzykować umieszczając was w wannie, gdzie możecie się utopić albo w prysznicu, gdzie możecie się powiesić.

\- Więc jestem w psychiatryku czy coś?

\- Nah, nie chcemy nazywać tak tego miejsca. To wyjątkowe miejsce Niall, dla wyjątkowych ludzi jak ty – powiedział Nick. I jakoś Niall mógł usłyszeć, że to nie był żart o określeniu tego miejsca, jako wyjątkowego.

\- Chcesz, żebym ci ich przedstawił czy chcesz być przez chwilę sam? Starasz się przyjąć wszystko, co zdarzyło się w ciągu ośmiu ostatnich godzin?

\- Myślę, że zostanę tu na chwilę. – Podszedł do łózka i usiadł na nim na chwilę. Nick obserwował go przez minutę albo dwie, zanim zapytał się ponownie czy jest pewien, że chce być sam. – Czy jest jakiś sposób, żebym mógł zobaczyć, co dzieje się na zewnątrz?

\- Jest właz dachu na końcu korytarza, widok nie jest dobry, ale możesz zobaczyć tam zachód słońca. Obiad serwowany jest o 6; wszyscy musicie zjeść razem, skorzystaj z okazji poznania nowych przyjaciół – powiedział Nick, zanim w końcu zamkną drzwi i zostawił ponownie Nialla samego ze swoimi myślami.


End file.
